


Rock Bottom

by ThatBasicAssBitch



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Canon Compliant, Don't say I didn't warn you, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Food, Grief/Mourning, Healing, How Do I Tag, How Does That Even Work Anyway, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Dragging You Down With Me, Like ZOMBIE SMUT, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Oh the possibilities, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Profanity, Slice of Life, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow To Update, Smut, Tatsumi Kotaro is a Fucking Idiot, Team as Family, The Author is Trying Their Best, The Dark Side of the Japanese Idol Industry, Unbeta'd, Zombie Lesbians, am i doing this right, legendary, the author is going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBasicAssBitch/pseuds/ThatBasicAssBitch
Summary: "Cause when you've hit rock bottom, the only way left that you can go is up"-or-Zombieland Saga's nice and all, but the girls deserved better. Let's see what we can do about that, shall we? Fix-it Fic, Slight Canon Divergence, OC-Insert
Relationships: Hoshikawa Lily & Konno Junko & Minamoto Sakura & Mizuno Ai & Nikaidou Saki & Yamada Tae & Yugiri, Konno Junko/Mizuno Ai, Minamoto Sakura/Nikaidou Saki, Yugiri (Zombieland Saga)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Zombie Land Saga, its characters and plot is the creative production of MAPPA, Avex Pictures and Cygames. It does not belong to me. And so's any brands/products I'll be using for my work. They all belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is the OC

_Bang!_

The sound of the explosion was **definite **and oddly _sharp _as it _rangrangrang _and _**spea**red _through her ear and into her head like- It was like-

...

Kanako's hazy consciousness reappeared to the crack of lightning and sounds of booming thunder echoing across some distance in the sky. A strong rush of air shot into her nose shocked Kanako from her state of mindlessness with a jolt. Slowly, she blinked and blinked again, as particles of thought built up and pushed through the thick, heavy mucks of dense nothing, clinging to the corners and crevices of her head like spider-webs. Her body began to remember movement and sensations _(how long has it been? how had she forgotten?)_ and Kanako's eyes and fingers twitched in response.

_Was I... asleep? _

She pushed herself up and rolled her neck and shoulders. Her movements felt odd and unnaturally light, yet Kanako could feel an inner heaviness to her limbs and stiffness to her joints. Those elements of contrast made the moment Kanako was living in feel surreal-- like she existed but was not really there. It was the feeling of waking up after one has been asleep for a very long time, yet that was something that she could not remember doing. The young woman turned her head around as little by little amounts of information on her surroundings registered into her mind. 

Darkness. It was all that she could see, despite the faint, fleeting lights cast by flashes of lightning from outside the window. A small wind was blowing into the room brought in the scent of wet grass and cement, accompanied the pitter-patter sound of heavy rain and recurring boom of thunder. The floor was unforgivingly hard and cold. 

What would she do next? What _could_ she do next? Kanako entertained the thought of rising to her feet yet heavy tiredness, which seemed to be wrapped around her very being, grounded her low to the floor. A low pounding crept from the base of her neck and rose to the sides of her head beckoned her to lie back down and sleep. A fogginess in her mind kept her from focusing too hard on what she should do. There was a faint ringing in her ear, odd yet sharp, and it birthed weak nausea from low down her throat. 

A large yawn forced itself out between the gap of Kanako's teeth into her balled fist. 

This was probably the fatigue talking, but _wow this floor sure feels like it'll be comfortable to lie on. _

_Ah what the heck,_ she thought after a heartbeat. Kanako wiped at the area with her sleeve, then pulled them over and clutched it into her fists. Disregarding the ache in her spine as she lowered her body back onto the floor, which felt no less warm than it was before yet inexplicably seductive, she brought her knees close to her chest, crossed her legs and curled herself up into a ball. The peaceful resonance of the falling rain and thunder was soothing and it did well to lull her back to slumber. 

A pleased warmth spread in her subconscious killed what little was left of the specks of her guilt, as Kanako gave in to temptation and allowed for her sight to blur. She yawned again and tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes. 

Her mind must've been playing tricks on her too because of the last thing Kanako thought she saw was, as the lightning flashed, the silhouette of another figure in the room with wide, wild, glowing, red eyes locked in her direction. 

...

Kanako dreamed of colourful chaos. 

And like all dreams, she supposed, it made absolutely no sense. At all.

Lights flashed_ yellowredblueredblueyellowred, _as a **Noise**, heavy yet soft, lifted her high up into the air and back down; up and down, up and down. And she was screaming. _Or was she?_ Kanako also recalled the weirdest feeling of detachment, specifically in her neck area, as the world spun. There was also a lingering taste of... _something..._ on her tongue, which was neither bad nor good, that came and went. 

There had been too much overwhelming sensation, too many things going on around for Kanako to be able to comprehend or understand clearly. And her body had moved like she was stuck on a whirlwind ride of an unstoppable rollercoaster, following every little twist and turn on the way. She was the passenger of her own body and could only feel growing confusion and horror as the world morphed into something ugly; with hands that _pulled_ and **pushed** this way and that. All that she could do was hold on and wish for it to finally stop.

Because all dreams eventually do, in the end. 

_Don't they?_

And this was only a dream.

_Right?_

...

Someone was screaming. 

Kanako snapped her eyes wide open to the sound of breaking glass, doubled over and gasped harshly from a pair of legs tripping over her abdomen. 

** _ "FUCK!" _ **

She hissed inwards, her face scrunched up and tightly clenched her teeth. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. _ Shitshitshitshitshit- _ Kanako pressed on her stomach and groaned. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as a sheen of sweat developed on her palms and forehead. _ "Ow... fuck..." _

Slightly nauseated, and way pissed beyond any semblance of clear comprehension, Kanako furiously jerked her head up. "Dumbass! Can't you fucking watch where you're going?!"

She had no idea who, or what, she was expecting. Several girls were desperately pressing themselves to different parts of the wall. Trembling and horrified, they each looked like a complete mess. Like a switch, her rage turned to confusion. Some other girl burst in through a nearby door. 

"Kanako-san? Tae-chan?"

"** _ Help! _ ** _ " _

"Wh-what is this?"

"_ S _ -somebody please do something! _ " _

_ "I'm scared..." _

Another couple of young women groaned and moaned as they rose sluggishly from the floor, not far from where Kanako herself laid. 

"What's going on? What's with all the commotion?"

"That was a _good _nap."

_What. Is going on. _Seven girls, she counted, eight including herself, and all of them were eyeing one another in various states of fear/surprise/shock/confusion. 

"G-**_GOOD MORNING!!!" _ **

It was such a loud, sudden greeting that Kanako flinched. Nobody seemed to know how to respond until one black-haired woman, who gave out the impression that she was not really right in the head, groaned, began limping towards and reached out for a schoolgirl in a black sailor uniform. Reasonably, she tried retreating further into the wall and let out a terrified scream.

Instinctively, Kanako reacted and kicked the groaning woman's legs from underneath her. Someone gasped as she fluidly locked the woman's head in a chokehold and wrapped her legs around the woman's torso. 

"K-Kanako-san!"

Paying no mind towards whomever that was calling her name, Kanako tightened her lock around the woman's neck. _Damn, this is bad. _"Stop that!" Kanako yelled into the woman's ears. "Hey, snap out of it! Can't you see you're scaring her?!"

"Kanako-san! Please let Tae-chan go!" A pink-haired girl was pulling on her arm. "She's not awake yet, please!"

The woman groaned and struggled in her grasp. Despite the added resistance, Kanako persisted and squeezed harder in her effort to still her captive.

_ "Ta-e-c h-aaan__," _The pink-haired girl pled. "_Please _stop-"

_ 'Pop!' _

Tae-chan's head fell off her shoulders and onto the floor. Kanako froze. So did the pink-haired girl. For a single moment, everything was still. It was as if Kanako's brain short-circuited. Then her eyes widened. 

"Shit, is she dead_?! _" 

Kanako pushed Tae's body out of her arms in shock, fell back and screamed.

"Saki-chan, no!" The pink-haired girl said and flailed slightly in an attempt to defuse the situation. "No no no, it's going to be okay, Kanako-san. Please, stop screaming!" She picked Tae's head up and brought it to its body, before putting them together. And like magnets, they stuck. Then Tae blinked and grunted. 

"Whoa, that's badass!"

_ "Saki-chan!" _

Kanako was speechless and trembling. 

"Kanako-san," the pink-haired girl gripped on her shoulders and stared into her gaze. Her eyes were red. "Are you okay?"

"W-what is going on? How did she- Who _ are _ you?" Another girl asked in disbelief. "How did you _ do _that?" The lower half of her face was wrapped in bandages.

"M-my name," The girl stuttered as her cheeks reddened. "I'M-"

** "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO LOUD YOU IDIOT ZOMBIES???!!!" **

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or not. I'd appreciate it though. Be patient with me. Please and thanks.


End file.
